


Sugar Crash

by badheadit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Doctor/Patient, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, demo drinking of course, its not big homophobia but its there, might be explicit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badheadit/pseuds/badheadit
Summary: Scout drinks too much soda and must stay in the infirmary for a little. He overhears some interesting things and it gives him new perspective on the Medic
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Sugar Crash

Leaning back against the painted white wall of respawn, Scout was feeling dizzy and worn out, very sweaty and out of breath. He reached his hands behind himself and pushed off the wall as he stood up and trudged to the resupply closet. He grabbed two cans of his Bonk! Atomic Punch™ and gulped one down. He perked up and ran out, past all his slow ass teammates. He made it to shotgun as Sniper was getting in the front to be the driver. The secret Kiwi huffed softly, Scout was probably the worst to have as a passenger, always screwing with the music and jabbering on. As the rest of the Mercs hopped in the crowded back, Pyro scooted up between the two front seats.

"'Sup mumbles" he got a groan from the other. "Don't like that? Fine. I'll call you bubbles then" Scout didn't wanna end up waking up to that masked freak standing over his bed, but he also had taken a liking to the pyromaniac. They didn't seem very sinister when you got to know them. The new nickname got a nod and a happy exclamation.

"Oh, hey, check it, last second the other Pyro got at my arm, I didn't end up respawning cuz I beat his freaking face in! Still got some nasty burn though" Scout showed off his now blistering skin on his forearm. Pyro grabbed his wrist and ran their gloved finger over what they saw as a technicoloured patch of skin. They pushed their finger against it, which made Scout yank his arm back "ay! That hurts!"

A head popped out from the back "what hurts? Oo!" It was their Medic, who grabbed Scout's wrist "you know It's not a bother to just ask me for help." He let go and disappeared into the back for a second, coming back with his medigun ready to go. Scout rolled his eyes "well you're always busy. wouldn't wanna take you away from your big Russian boyfriend. Plus I know hothead here likes to look at da burns" Scout knew it was useless to call for a medic, he didnt wanna waste his time. Scout would probably slip up and die after anyways.

"I'd be more than happy to help if you wouldn't take all ze health packs." Medic held Scout's arm under the beam. "You got a walking healthpack, Heavy's got like 10 'a those sandwiches on himself at a time." Scout shuddered as he watched his arm tissue heal itself, it made him a little nauseous, but he's seen worse, broken legs repairing is always gross as all hell. "How's this gun thingy even work?"

"Oh, you hardly want to know zat." Medic gave a smile and pinched Scout's cheek, which he recoiled from with a slight blush. He found it super embarrassing when the medic did that, must've been some weird European thing.

"Anything else I can help with?" He switched his medigun off, when Scout declined, he sunk back to where the other mercs were, joining in on their conversation.  
Scout took the time they had to look out of the car window, at the vast desert. Their medic.. he gave Scout the creeps, All doctors did. They’re all obsessed with things being "sterile" and "clean.” They all smelled weird too, Scout was sure the doctor must've bathed in bleach or whatever..

Scout also refused to get to know Medic as a person. He decided to think of him as just the archetype of what a good doctor was like, a nerdy weirdo, who didn't mind blood as much as a clean freak should. The doc didn't seem really that interested to be friends either, so they were in a stalemate.

Scout's head shot up as they hit a bump. He musta been dozing off there. his eyelids got heavy again, and then he slumped over, passing out until the van started rocking and tilting. He looked up to see they were in the garage, with the mercs stepping out of the van. Scout retrieved his second can of Bonk! from the cupholder. He cracked it open and chugged it all. He perked right up again and flew out of the van, running to the Rec room so he had first dibs on the foosball table.  
Joined by his peers minutes later, Scout organized a foosball tournament, where he would have to take on all who were brave enough to face him in foosball.  
First round was easy, Demo had a hard time with his lack of depth perception, plus he was a little drunk. Sniper was hard though, he made calculated and fast moves, same with Spy, who was pressured into the game. Scout was losing focus and accidentally let the spy get a goal, fuck he'd never hear the end of that. Despite his hiccup, Scout pulled through and won 3-2. Fourth against him was Soldier, he was actually a little terrifying, he played similar to Scout, making aggressive shots. Everyone was scared that he might even break the table.

Scout was losing focus even more, only scoring one point when Soldier had 2. One point to the patriot and he would win, so Scout had to focus hard, he couldn't keep his eyes open despite his adrenaline rush.

Soldier scored a point and erupted into yelling and chest bumping all his peers. Scout just hung his head and wavered a little, threatening to fall over. His mind felt confused and drowsy, he was crashing from all the sugar he had consumed that day. He started leaning more to the left and then-

A big hand gripped the back of his shirt. "This little man needs doktor" He shook him a little and Scout's head shot up "wha! No what I-I'm fine I just didn't sleep!"  
"You slept fine." Sniper said, getting a weird look from all the mercs "what? I do a nightly patrol." The kiwi had always been a bit paranoid about spies and all that. He would only sleep for about 2 hours at a time, then he would patrol the base for 15 minutes, checking to see if all his boys were safe, and then fall asleep again.  
"Dude, ya freakin creepy" Scout shook his head and tried to elbow Heavy's hand away "I ain't need no doctor, I just gotta sleep"  
"Ach, that's what I say when I'm drunk off me arse, but then when tha doctor treats me I feel all better. Ye jus' gotta give it a chance lad." Demo assured him "plus I want ye to be in good health when I decimate ya in foosball."

Scout started feeling a headache come on. He squinted and rubbed his temple "I really don't need dat doctor, he's probably gonna inject platypus venom or somethin inta me, I ain't taking that chance."

Heavy was unconvinced, same as everyone else. "Doktor!" Scout groaned as he heard it, a million tons of pressure on his skull. Sure enough, the German came in and got Heavy to take the scout to the lab. He tried to resist, his weakened arms trying to fight off going to infirmary, but it was futile. He was sitting on the bed as the doc started checking him over and all that.

"Mein Gott! Your blood pressure is horrific! You must have corn syrup for blood!"

"Is all that sugar drink." Heavy commented.

"I'm afraid so, my friend. He needs some fluid in him. And quickly!"

Scout groaned "I'm still awake ya know" he murmured

"My apologies, you just don't seem up to chatting, Scout." Medic got an IV pole and hung a bag of fluid on it, attaching the tube and the needle.

"Cuz I just don't like doctors." The Medic gave a hum, he probably met a lot of patients who were scared of doctors. But not Scout, Scout wasn't afraid, he just didn't like how clean and proper doctors were. He flinched when Medic got close with his wretched needle. 

"Hell no! Doc I don't need that!" He was wide awake now, scooting away "oh please, you hardly have a problem when I fire my crossbow at you." Medic rolled his eyes  
This was not the same "well I'm not thinkin about it then!" the medic rolled his eyes "do you need something to distract you while I put it in? I have plenty of stuffed raccoons." 

Scout glared at the condescending doctor "I ain't lettin you at my arm."

Medic sighed. "Why are you so scared."

"Ain't tellin ya, and I'm not scared."

"You can tell me, it's just between us."

Scout glanced up at Heavy, who was guarding the door so Scout wouldn't book it "Uh huh."

"Ach, Misha, go." Heavy obeyed and left, before saying "shout if you need help."

"Now it's just between us."

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Well I- I don't." Medic was just interested in psychology is all. "Give me your arm. this isn't a choice, I don't want to force you."

Scout outstretched his arm hesitantly and watched Medic look for a vein "clutch your fist" when he found a good spot he swabbed it with an alcohol wipe “so how did you feel about today’s match? We won thanks to how fast you capture points.” 

“Well, it was super hot.”

“Mhm” Medic waited for the area to dry

“I'm so glad we got the sentry nest too, I'm useless against those things..” Scout was feeling tired again, his voice getting more monotone and his eyelids getting heavier. Medic gently pushed him down by his shoulders, so he was now lying down. “We destroyed it thanks to your distraction” Medic added, and then pushed the needle into his vein. Scout flinched and his eyes shot open “did you just?-” He was way too out of it to understand what was going on. “Shhh” Medic shushed him “get some rest” he put a blanket over the lad and left after turning off the lights.


	2. Sticky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short but I wanted to update. Thank you for all the comments!! I'm glad y'all like it. at the end of the chapter I'm going to add some SFM posters I made of scenes from this fanfic, that'll be a regular thing.

Scout awoke and looked around. He was a curtain away from the surgery table, but there was still dried blood on the walls and even on the ceiling. The dim light above him flickered and the room was chilly. He felt like he was in some horror movie, where Medic would throw the curtains open at any moment, lunging out at him with a scalpel in hand. Instead, the door burst open. The curtain blocked most of the room but from the glimpse he got, it was Medic and Demoman

"Idiot! why would you do this?" Medic helped his comrade onto the operation table "careful now, we can't shoot it off, I don't want any debris hurting anyone, so I will have to delicately remove it."

Demo rolled his eye "ain't nothin to be afraid of, lass." He waved his hand dismissively "Me leg's bum anyway." He snagged a half empty bottle of isopropanol alcohol and took a swig "I can just detonate it, it doesn't matter." Medic quickly took the detonator remote away from him "absolutely not! You will just make a mess and I wouldn't be able to fix it." Medic put it on a shelf and walked back, examining the sticky bomb stuck to the demoman's knee. He had worn his kilt that day and was apparently very careless with his firing.

"Acetone should weaken the adhesive" he got a bottle of acetone and some sort of powder. Demo occasionally took swigs of the alcohol, somehow not completely destroying his insides. Medic wasnt really concerned, he had some extra in his supply cabinets. Medic sprinkled the powder over the bomb so it wouldn't stick to anything else. He got some cotton swabs and started to work on applying acetone to the area and then gently pulling on the sticky bomb "please lift your kilt a little. It's in the way"

"Bet you'd like that eh lad?" Demo chuckled and pulled it up slowly, staring at Medic and making a show of it. The doctor narrowed his eyes "Yes, thats why I asked you to." Demo just snickered. Medic continued pulling gently on the bomb. Demo took another drink continued to snigger to himself until Medic finally asked what was up. "I Bet- heh- that ye jus' wanted a peek up me kilt." The doctor was unamused. "I do not know why you are acting so odd but it better stop before I glue this to your head." Medic snapped at the other. Demo just giggled and chugged the rest of the bottle, then swung his free leg "Ye got anythin else to drink?" He was met with no reply. he tilted his head and let out another giggle "cmon lad, I jus thought it was funny. No need to be so pissy. 'Less you actually did want to see up me skirt"

Medic grabbed his bonesaw and got in Demo's face "I don't know if you are just drunk or this is some sick joke, what are you implying?"

Demo held his hands up "aye! I was just tryin' ta make a joke, cuz I know about your condition." Medic looked for any sort of joking look on demo's face "my condition?" He questioned. Demo could be quite the trickster when he was drunk, but he looked serious.

"Yer wife told me last weekend"

Medic gave a smug laugh "Ha, Hannah wasn't here last weekend." He lowered his saw. Demo then howled with laughter and slapped his knee (the one without the bomb), "Course she wouldn't tell ya! She doesn't wanna spend tha weekend with a gay lad!"

Medic was shocked for a moment, before he gained his composure, scowled and ripped the sticky bomb off. Demo screamed, while the doctor threw the bomb at the door "out!" Demo stumbled out. Right when he exited, Medic grabbed the remote off the shelf and detonated the bomb to scare him. He threw it away, sighed and rubbed his temples, swearing to himself.

Scout thought about what he had heard. Apparently Medic was gay, but that made no sense.. he wasn't feminine at all, and he was super violent, too, so how could he even be gay? Scout was never taught to hate gay people, but he wasn't taught that they could be any different than the stereotypes. He had grown up being more uncomfortable with gay people than anything. What did they even see in guys? they weren't anything like girls. Wait- what if Medic saw _Scout_ in a gay way?

Medic put his saw down, then peeked behind the curtain to see his patient awake. "Oh Scout.." his patient jumped "You didn't tell me you were awake- heh," he cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "feeling any better?" Scout just nodded and stayed silent.

Medic sighed "how long have you been awake?" Scout just shrugged. This is exactly why Medic didn't like his personal life being revealed at work, especially now that it made things awkward. "Mhm. Well I should check your vitals." He started with blood pressure. Medic reached his hand to Scout's neck to check his pulse, to which the patient smacked his hand away.

Medic paused and gave Scout a questioning look, excepting an excuse for his outburst "I just don't like doctors!" Scout quickly said. Medic quirked a brow "hm, I suppose. But it won't take long." Medic pressed his fingers to the pulse point and zoned out while he counted in his head. Scout didn't know where to look. The only think to look at was Medic's piercing light blue eyes, which he really tried to avoid. When he finished, the Doc nodded "You recovered quite well. If you didn't drink so much sugar I'd say you'd have the healthiest heart I've seen. Actually, did you know your heart handled my Übercharge better than anyone else's? It was very impressive" he patted Scout's chest.

Scout nodded shyly and sunk into his bed. he was 10x more intimidated by Medic now "can I like.. go then?" the doc pondered for a moment, then shook his head "I'd like to keep you here for another day, you obviously cant be trusted to give yourself enough fluids." He turned to leave. Scout sat up "Hey wait! you said I'm fine right? My heart's the bomb or whatever, so why do I gotta stay here??"

Medic turned back around "I just said why. I cannot trust you to give yourself enough fluids, so its safer to keep you here."

Scout studied his face. his head was filled with thoughts of Medic being gay, so this just seemed like a ploy to make him stay there longer for like- gay stuff or something. "Nah screw that! I ain't no baby! I can take care of myself!" he ripped the needle out and gave a little hiss of pain, before throwing it out and getting up.

Medic made no attempt to apprehend him, but called to him as he reached the door.

"Scout!"

He stopped as he was pushing the damaged door

"I suggest you know to keep your mouth shut."

Scout just continued on, running down the hall to his room.

* * *

Heres some SFM stuff from the fic! I'll definitely make more

the demo one could definitely use some fixing up, also I didnt think stickies were that huge??? I thought they were the size of a baseball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you notice a mistake or anything! I tried to fix as many errors as I could

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I hope there isn't any errors or formatting issues!
> 
> This was going to be a one off but I wanna write more


End file.
